


On The Run

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Concussions, Gen, Hurt Lucy Chen, Hurt Tim Bradford, Passing Out, Whump, hurt!bradford, hurt!chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: Request: Theres an episode from Chicago PD that officer Kim has to drag a bleeding and (I think?) unconscious Roman to safety while trying to escape from the guys who are trying to hurt them. Does it inspire you to come up with something? I hope it does! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	On The Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faaabiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faaabiii/gifts).



“So how’s everything with you and Rachel?” 

“None of your business.”

Rolling her eyes, Chen turns her head towards him, intending to carry on the conversation despite his protests.

“Well,” she starts, cutting herself off when she looks out the window. 

“Tim!” She screams, seeing a truck headed straight for them. Her TO glances up just as the semi crashes into their side, throwing the car forwards.

Everything goes black, the world fading in and out as Chen struggles to stay awake. 

“Tim?” She calls, coughing as the car settles on the ground. A quick glance to her left reveals her TO sitting there unconscious, his head lolling and blood dripping down his face. “Tim! Wake up!”

She reaches for the radio, struggling to reach it. “Main, this is Officer Chen. There’s been an accident. I- I don’t know where we are but Officer Bradford’s hurt. Badly.”

“Is he conscious?”

“No. He’s bleeding a lot. Oh my god!” Chen shouts, cutting herself off when she sees a man with a gun heading towards them.

“Tim! Tim! You have to wake up!” She shouts, pushing at his shoulder. His eyes open to slits, barely enough for him to see, but Chen counts it as a win.

“Wh’s go’n on?” He slurs, his eyes fluttering.

“We’ve been hit. He’s got a gun so we have to move. Can you walk?”

Bradford nods sluggishly. Chen furrows her brow, highly doubting his answer, but deciding that now wasn’t the best time to argue. “Okay. Let’s go.” 

She quickly undoes her seatbelt and heads around to his side of the car, trying not to be seen. When she gets there, thankfully unnoticed, she sees him struggling with his seatbelt, his face pale.

She unclips it, risking a glance at the gunman. Her heart drops when she realizes he’s been joined by three others, each of them armed.

“Come on,” Chen whispers, wrapping her arm around her TO’s shoulders and heading into the woods nearby. 

“Chen? Where m’a?” 

“We’re in the woods. There’s four guys with guns behind us.” 

She looks around quickly, looking for somewhere to take shelter. A loud crack fills the woods as a bullet goes whizzing by.

“Fuck,” she curses as the two of them stumble along. Her radio crackles as main attempts to reach them.

“Main, we’re in the woods near Fallowfield and Stonecrest. There’s four men, armed. Officer Bradford is concussed and I think he broke his leg. I’m fine, just a little banged up. We need backup. ASAP.”

“All units respond. Officers need assistance.”

Another bullet whizzes by, just barely missing her head before embedding itself in a tree. 

“Shit, shit, shit.”

By now she was dragging Bradford behind her, her TO fading in and out of consciousness. Chen swallows, looking around for anywhere to hide. She knew they needed to find somewhere to hide, her TO’s injuries making it impossible to go much further.

Her eyes land on a small rocky ledge in the hill, vines hanging down over it to form a cave of sorts.

“Come on. In here,” she whispers although she isn’t completely sure Tim can hear her.

She manages to get the two of them underneath just as another round of bullets pierce theough the air. She waits with bated breath as the footsteps get closer.

“Come on, Sweetie. If you come out right now, we’ll have some fun with you before we kill you,” a gruff voice promises from fairly close by.

“That boytoy of yours can even join in,” another voice taunts.

Lucy holds her breath, trembling with fear as the feet step closer, stopping outside the cave.

She watches in horror as the dark combat boots turn to face them. Subconsciously, she pulls Bradford’s unconscious body closer to her as she cringes, waiting for him to come in. 

First the man kneels down, then his hands come out in front of him. He was just about to look under when a loud shout rings through the forest.

“LAPD! Put your hands in the air! Hands in the air! Now!” 

In a few minutes, the four men are rounded up and Bradford’s being loaded up into an ambulance. Chen watches in relief, Lopez right beside her. Suddenly Chen’s vision starts to swim and she drops to her knees.

“Chen! Hey, can you hear me?”

Chen struggles to respond, her mind far too muddled, as her vision goes completely black.

~~~ 

Tim opens his eyes to the startingly bright lights and stark white walls of a hospital room. A quick glance around the room reveals a second bed, one with his boot laying in it. 

“Chen,” he croaks, his voice gravelly. “Chen!”

Immediately somebody’s beside him, covering his mouth. He stiffens, panic filling him.

“Bradford, shut the fuck up.”

Relieved that it was only Lopez, he turns towards her.

“What happened?”

“Your shop got hit by a truck. Four men chased you and Chen into the forest with guns. You were hurt pretty badly and passed out partway through. Chen managed to get both of you to a safe location until backup could arrive. Doctor’s say you have a concussion, broken leg, broken ribs and a sprained arm.”

“And my boot?”

“Chen was better off. She passed out at the scene after you were taken away in an ambulance. Doc’s say it was a combination of stress, exhaustion, and a mild concussion. She’ll be okay.”

Tim nods. “Good.”


End file.
